Bothawui
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = Bothawui | regio = Mid Rim | sector = Bothan Space | stelsel = Bothan System | zonnen = Both | manen = 3 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 351 dagen | rotatietijd = 27 uur | klasse = | diameter = 9.000 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Velden Bergen Steden Bossen | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Bothan (98%) | gemigreerde = Mensen (1%) | taal = Bothese Basic | inwoners = 2,5 miljard | hoofdstad = Drev'starn | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance }} 250px|thumb|Luke Skywalker en Dash Rendar op Bothawui 250px|thumb|Stad op Bothawui Bothawui was de thuisplaneet van de Bothans. Het was een welstellende planeet en een centrum van handel en van het Both System. Het Empire noemde deze planeet Bothawui Proper. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Bothawui was de 3de planeet in het Bothan System in de Bothan Sector in de Mid Rim. Bothawui was op een kruispunt van vier belangrijke handelsroutes gelegen en had daardoor een zeer gunstige ligging. Bothawui had een gematigd klimaat. De planeet telde twee grote oceanen, Rhyde'Vak en Rylle'Vak, en had twee grote continenten. De planeet was vrij arm in grondstoffen. De bossen waren te dicht om te gebruiken als landbouwgrond en de bergen bevatten weinig bruikbare metalen. De Bothans ontwikkelden zich op deze planeet die verder geen autochtone lastdieren had. Andere dieren waren de Ganjunko, de Halkra en de Krak'jya. Cultuur Alles op Bothawui draaide rond spionage en handel. Het was een belangrijke planeet, uitgerust met de modernste hightech apparatuur. De steden van de Bothans waren gebouwd volgens functie en belang van de clan. De gebouwen waren zeer modern maar toch hadden ze de kenmerkende monolithische stijl van de Bothans. De gebouwen werden vaak gemaakt van Glitterstone, een metaal dat schitterde onder het zonlicht. Zaken draaiden perfect omdat de bureaucratie vrij mild was en lage taksen invoerde. Vele financiële instellingen hadden dan ook een kantoor op Bothawui geopend. De hoofdstad was Drev'starn, gelegen in een vallei rond de evenaar. Drev’starn was een atypische stad omdat er heel veel parken, winkels en pleinen waren. De stad was dan ook een geschikte plaats om te winkelen bij uitstek. Ook sport was erg geliefd op Bothawui met voornamelijk Swoop Racing, Shock-Ball en Sling Racing. Bothawui werd geregeerd door de Bothan Council die uit 608 clans bestond en dan waren er nog 53 clans die wachtten op hun toetreding. Uit deze clans werden 21 leden verkozen (18 van Bothawui en 3 van de Bothan kolonies). Eén van deze 21 leden was de Bothan Council Chief. Hoewel handel de voornaamste functie van de planeet was, werd spionage er als de normaalste zaak – de Bothan Way – beschouwd. Bothawui was het centrum van de Bothan beschaving en zij beschouwden spionage als een spel. Zelden werden spionnen gestraft maar verkoos men om in plaats van straffen een manier te bedenken waarop men dit nadeel in een voordeel kon veranderen. Geschiedenis De Bothans evolueerden in de bossen en in de omgeving van de bergen. In de warme valleien en bergtoppen ontwikkelden zich samenlevingen. De gronden aan de bergen werden gebruikt als landbouwgrond. Aan de heuvels leefden de arbeiders en de Bothans met gemiddelde financiële middelen. In de bergen zelf leefden de rijkste Bothans. Omdat er op Bothawui geen lastdieren voorkwamen, had dit gevolgen voor de Bothans. Zo was oorlog voeren ontzettend moeilijk in primitieve tijden zonder het gebruik van grote lastdieren om wapens en grote oorlogstuigen te vervoeren. In plaats van elkaar te bestoken met wapens begonnen de Bothans te spioneren of psychologische oorlogsvoering met elkaar. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War was Bothawui al een gevestigde handelsplaats en kende de planeet zelfs zijn hoogdagen. De invloed van de Bothans in de Galactic Senate was destijds zeer groot en het aanleggen van nieuwe Hyperspace Routes zorgden voor een grote belangstelling voor de planeet. Bovendien begon het Bothan Spynet aan zijn opmars in deze periode. De Bothans waren er zeer snel bij om nieuwe routes te verkennen en deze informatie vervolgens door te spelen naar de Republic. Door de talloze verkenners die terugkeerden naar Bothawui waren er veel nieuwe en exotische items te verkrijgen, afkomstig van pas ontdekte planeten. Bothawui werd dus niet alleen een centrum van informatie maar ook van rijkdom. Senator van Bothawui in de Galactic Senate en Imperial Senate was Polo Se'lab. Se'lab hield zich zoveel mogelijk afzijdig van de zware politieke beslissingen die werden genomen in aanloop van de Clone Wars zoals de Military Creation Act. De Bothans bleven neutraal in de Clone Wars en bezorgden beide kampen regelmatig informatie. Dit was volgens hen een manier om sneller een einde te maken aan de oorlog. Toch probeerden beide kampen om Bothawui voor hun kant te winnen maar de Bothans waren slim genoeg om in te zien dat zowel de Republic als de CIS geen open kaart speelden en dat ze veel te veel geheimen te verbergen hadden. Tijdens de Clone Wars vond de Battle of Bothawui plaats in de nabijheid van de planeet. Ondanks de neutraliteit brak dit gevecht toch uit waarin onder andere Anakin Skywalker betrokken was en een schijnbaar onmogelijke situatie rechttrok en Grievous versloeg. Tijdens het Galactic Empire viel Bothawui officieel onder het gezag van het Empire en de Imperial Consul-General genaamd Dandamont Pring. Toch was Bothawui onafhankelijk tijdens de Galactic Civil War. De Bothans mochten echter zo goed als hun gang gaan en het Empire probeerde enkel het verloop van de stabiele economie te verzekeren en uiteraard een oogje in het zeil te houden in het spionagenetwerk van de Bothans. Het ISB had een uitgebreid contra-spionage netwerk op Bothawui om alle stappen en acties van het Bothan Spynet in de gaten te houden. Er was slechts een beperkt Imperial Garrison aanwezig en een Governor die als tussenpersoon optrad. Palpatine had, door hun spynet zo goed als ongeroerd te laten, de Bothans rustig gehouden. Nabij de heuvels van Drev'starn was een Rebel Safehouse aanwezig tijdens de Galactic Civil War. De Bothans waren verantwoordelijk voor het stelen van de plannen van de Death Star II in het Both System. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Downfall of a Droid Bron *Shadows of the Empire *Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide *Knight of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Clone Wars: Wild Space *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: R-14 + Online Index) category:Mid Rim category:Bothan Space category:Bothawui category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire category:Leden van de Rebel Alliance